


【豆澔】更衣室

by IEWIZ



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEWIZ/pseuds/IEWIZ
Summary: R18/PWP金建学（狼）×李抒澔（蛇）给亲友的设定写的pwp 人物崩坏有
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 20





	【豆澔】更衣室

“我先走了啊，你俩谁最后走记得锁门。”  
“OK～”  
走廊的脚步声渐行渐远，李抒澔反身撞上了更衣室的门，顺便手指一拧转上了锁。  
金建学正擦着头发从浴室里走出来，发尖的水珠滴下，滑过肌肉线条，隐没于包裹着下身的浴巾里。  
李抒澔也不管他身上还湿淋淋的，搂着他的脖子急吼吼地吻了上去。  
被蛇尾紧紧缠绕着，金建学很明显地感受到了李抒澔勃起的形状。他侧了侧头，李抒澔的吻落在了他的嘴角。  
“在这里做？”他问。  
李抒澔点头，用分叉的舌尖描绘着金建学嘴唇的形状。  
金建学无奈道：“刚洗完澡啊。”  
李抒澔不觉得可以用这个理由来拒绝做爱，他抬起下巴点了点金建学身后的浴室，意思是：这不是可以完事之后直接再洗一遍么。  
蛇尾越缠越紧，简直像是想要把身体嵌入自己身体里，金建学看着他逐渐变成一条线的蛇瞳，只好由着他去了。  
最近天气转暖，李抒澔似乎进入了发情期，而自己身体里也时而会燃起躁动的无明火。为什么要和动物的天性做对呢，不如顺应本能吧。  
金建学放任耳朵和尾巴缓缓冒出，犬牙也一点点地变得尖利。他低下头，用尖牙叼住了李抒澔的喉结，怀中的人整个身子都轻颤了一下。  
桎梏着二人的蛇尾放松了力气，尾尖小心翼翼地勾起蓬松的狼尾。  
见金建学没有拒绝，李抒澔的胆子又飞了回来，大剌剌地用尾巴扫过他的尾根。那里的敏感程度不亚于身前的阴茎，金建学的尾巴不自觉地跳了跳，他喉结上下一动，尖牙重重地咬了一口。  
李抒澔这下老实了，只是用尾尖有一下没一下地撩拨着对方扫来扫去的尾巴。  
刚刚金建学没有擦干身子，李抒澔扑过来的时候沾了一身的水，白色的制服衬衫被水濡成半透明，胸前的红点若隐若现。  
隔着衬衫，金建学用舌尖触碰着他的乳头。衬衫布料光滑柔软，被水沾湿后紧紧贴着肌肤，湿热的舌尖绕着红色的挺立转圈舔弄。  
另一边也没有被冷落，但却没这边的好待遇。金建学狠狠拧了一下另一边的乳首，指甲隔着衬衫磨蹭着顶端的小孔。  
“哼嗯……”  
李抒澔不由得双腿发软，差点要站不稳。他把自己下身的西裤连着内裤一并脱下，挺立的阴茎弹动了一下，他用手握住，想要撸动几下。  
金建学察觉了他的意图，从他的胸前抬起头来，一把抓住他的两只手腕。  
“不许碰。”  
他扯下李抒澔刚才三两下系好的领带，绕着他的手腕缠了几圈，一个顺手打上了蝴蝶结。  
李抒澔挣动几下，领带完全没有松开的迹象，他一个眼刀飞过去，殊不知自己现在眼睛红红，看起来丝毫没有威慑力。  
金建学把李抒澔的身子翻了个面，让他撑住更衣室的金属柜，自己则贴到了他的身后。炙热的龟头划过臀缝，金建学低头咬了一下他的耳垂，低沉的嗓音在他耳畔响起。  
“都交给我吧……哥。”  
耳朵染上了潮红，头皮一阵酥麻，耳边低语的危力太大，仅仅是一句话就让李抒澔双腿发软起来。  
身体与人类不同，小蛇的后面已经自行分泌出液体，蛇尾不安分地缠上紧贴着自己洞口的性器，无声地催促着它快点进入。  
“哈啊！等……呃等等，不要这么快……哈……”  
毫无预兆地，金建学握着他的腰，一下子整根没入，紧接着就是没有停顿的奋力挺动。  
埋在身子里不断抽插的动作实在凶悍，李抒澔先前撒欢的尾巴也没了力气，软哒哒地垂了下来，偏偏金建学觉得它甩来甩去太碍事，便把滑溜溜的尾巴抓在了手里。  
后穴被凶狠地入侵，尾巴又被抓住，金建学忍不住挺腰，想照顾一下前面那翘起来的小可怜。然而双手被领带缠住，他只能偷偷地蹭蹭身前冰凉的柜门，却只让他感觉更加难耐。  
“哈啊……”他急得嗓音里都带上了哭腔，“给我解开，快点……”  
金建学帮他把领带松开，刚刚系得不算紧，但由于挣扎的动作，还是在他白皙的手腕上留下了一圈红印。  
李抒澔双手刚一自由，就想去摸下身，这点小动作一下子被身后那人识破。金建学将他双手举起，与他十指交叉，又把他钉在了柜子上。  
“都说了，不要碰。”  
这么说着，毛绒绒的狼尾却开始作乱，绕到李抒澔的身前，围着挺立的性器绕了一圈，甚至故意把毛探进顶端的小洞里。  
“啊！”声音瞬间拔高。“啊……不行！哈……”  
金建学松开一只手的禁锢，掰过他的下巴低头和他接吻。舌尖轻轻地扫过唇瓣，深入他的境地，和他的舌头温柔地缠绵。而下身的动作却一点也不温柔，撞得他想要往前逃跑，身体里的凶器却反复擦过敏感点，将他狠狠钉死在原地。  
蓬松的尾巴来回扫动着李抒澔的阴茎，非但没有让他舒缓，反而起了反作用，让他更加难耐。他报复性地夹紧了后穴，结果又换来了顶到更深处的冲撞。  
可恶，这臭家伙非要把我操射是吗。蛇瞳开始有些涣散，迷迷糊糊之间，李抒澔仿佛听到了大脑里混沌的声音。  
“刚才还在啊，这就走了么？”  
意识到这是部长的声音，李抒澔大脑瞬间清明。这不是脑子里的声音，分明是外面走廊里传来的！  
“啊？门关着呢，估计是锁门了吧，我没拿钥匙啊，你带了吗？”  
“我钥匙在宿舍呢。你忘拿什么了，是很重要的东西吗？”  
伴随着脚步的声音，走廊里部长和部员的谈话声越来越近。  
李抒澔瞬间屏住呼吸，全然忘记自己刚刚已经锁门的事情。他后肩撞了撞金建学的胸口，无声地示意他来人了快拿出去。金建学却毫不在意，动作反而更快了些。  
李抒澔拼命捂住嘴巴，细微的呻吟还是从指缝漏了出来。  
“我好像听到有声音？是不是他们还没走啊。”  
“没准，你开个门试试吧。”  
只隔一道大门，门外的声音变得清晰无比。  
李抒澔眼角逼出了泪水，蜷缩着脚趾，后背紧绷。金建学捞着他的腰，一点也没有放过他的打算，低头舔舐他的耳廓。  
“咔嚓。”  
门把手转动了一下。  
“锁了。算了，明天再来拿吧。”  
一股股精液喷射出来，星星点点地挂在柜门上，甚至有几滴溅在了胸前。  
李抒澔彻底卸了力气，身子不住地轻颤。  
高潮的余韵还未过去，后穴不自觉地收缩，被搅乱的体液咕叽咕叽地响了几声。  
埋在身子里的坚挺突然又涨大了一圈，意识到这是金建学在他体内锁结，李抒澔忽然生出了想要逃走的念头，此时的他全然忘记了最开始发出邀请的就是彼时的自己。  
“诶诶诶——你要干什么！”  
气还没喘匀，他被金建学拦腰搂住，抱着他向前走了起来，他怕摔倒，连忙反身抓紧金建学的上衣。  
金建学一边示意他向前走，一边挺动着腰部，断断续续的呻吟声从李抒澔的口中溢出，短短几步距离他感觉仿佛走了一个世纪。  
金建学将人带到了更衣室的洗手台前，宽大的半身镜映出将具赤裸的身躯。  
“看你站着没力气了，给你换个姿势。”  
金建学将他抱起，摆弄他的身子，让他跪在大理石台面上，二话不说又开始抽插。  
“呃啊——”  
真怕我没力气的话那么多长凳怎么不让我坐啊！他腹诽着，双手撑住镜子借力稳住身子。  
先前一直不让他碰自己的性器，这时却从身后伸来一只大手，上下撸动起来。刚射过的李抒澔本还在不应期，被他撩拨得下身又慢慢挺立起来。然而他自知存货不太足，不免有些害怕。  
金建学低下头，在他的脖子周围留下一个又一个深红印记，毛茸茸的兽耳擦过他的侧脸，给脸颊扫上了一层绯红。  
李抒澔突然有点不好意思起来。明明做过很多次了，他对于狼的锁结还是会脸红心跳。实在是太过于忠实兽类的野性，凶狠又霸道。他低下头，视线躲避镜中的自己。  
偏偏金建学不如他愿，抬起他的下巴让他直视镜中二人交缠的身子。  
“看好了吗，我是怎么干你的。”  
说罢，另一只手伸进领口中，掐拧立起的乳首。  
一瞬间，李抒澔头皮发麻，一种奇妙的感觉自体内传来。这不像是要射精，反倒是像……  
他变得焦躁起来，双手推搡站在身后的身体，脑门上冒出了细微的汗滴。  
“你先别动了！我想……我想……”  
刚一开口还气势汹汹，结尾的字却变成了蚊子声。金建学没听清，动作没停，侧耳听他讲话。  
“你想什么？没听到。”  
李抒澔整张脸都憋红了，自暴自弃地喊道：“我想尿尿！”  
金建学愣了一下，随即反应过来，坏心眼地加快了手上撸动的速度。  
“尿呗，除了我又没人看到。”  
尿在这里他以后还怎么直视这洗手池！李抒澔咬紧下唇，死命摇头，无意识地夹紧了后穴。  
被他一夹，锁住的结又撑大了些许，一股精液在他体内喷射出来，击打向内壁。  
李抒澔瞪大眼睛，被激得身子开始颤抖，他仰起脖子，性器也噗嗤噗嗤地喷射精液。  
而这次显然比刚才稀薄了许多，他逼出了眼泪，抿紧双唇，在心里告诉自己不可以尿出来。而在自己阴茎上作乱的手却完全和他的想法背道而驰，快速地撸动着。  
稀薄的白色精液稀稀拉拉挂在洗手池壁上，李抒澔溃不成军，眼泪止不住地流，终于，一道淡黄色的水柱喷射而出，哗啦啦地尿进了洗手池。  
泪水糊了一脸，李抒澔闭紧双眼，不愿面对，但水流声不断往他耳朵里钻，耳后传来的轻笑声更是让他羞耻不已。  
金建学还没有结束，大有一种不射满一肚子不停下来的势头，而他竟然还有空分神，打开了水龙头，让流动的自来水将不该属于水池的味道冲淡些许。  
李抒澔全身止不住地打颤，他抬起胳膊蹭掉眼泪，将脸埋进双手掌心。在金建学身为一只狼的漫长射精过程里，李抒澔下定决心，他再也不会不分时间不分地点地撩拨了。

END


End file.
